Don't leave
by yuriko.hueixin
Summary: she left them and went to America. Where is family and her cousin is, after a certain argument with Aomine. When she return to Japan. The one that spot her was none other than her captain. Will she accept his feeling?. Akakuro. Fem!kuroko.
1. Chapter 1: She is gone

**Summary:** she left them and went to America. Where is family and her cousin is, after a certain argument with Aomine. When she return to Japan. The one that spot her was none other than her captain. Will she accept his feeling?

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket is not mine but the story plot is mine

It was before their last national championship match, they realize that she wasn't around. They though that she may have taken a break from school.

During the final championship match, they still haven't saw her.

When they finally realize, she has already gone.

None of them knows how to find her or contact her as she left her phone in her lockers.

All of them are now in Teikou Middle School Gym, it was only a few minutes ago they found a letter that she left for them.

Her resignation letter.

No explanation. No other word within the letter it self except  
"I Kuroko Tetsuya request to be remove from Teikou Middle School Basketball Club immediately. Sign Kuroko Tetsuya"

Some cry, some are at a lost, they all lost a treasure that day.

When they finally realized that their phantom 6th player, their Vice President has completely disappear from their sight.

No one know where she is, no even their captain.

-Akashi-

Is already been 5months seen they last saw her. To him it was like hell. The girl that took his heart away, left without a word.  
He can't find her anywhere. Her house was empty, and look like it been vacant for a long time. Everywhere is cover with dust.  
There is no clue,why she left them, why she left him.

Akashi knows that he always love her. But never said it out because he knows that she is in love with his team Ace. The way she look at him and the way he look at her told him that both of them love each other. Even so, he still love her.

She is his team key player, his team Vice President. Nothing need to be said between them. They understand each other perfectly even if there is no word are said. There is a special connection he feel between them, but the one she love isn't him.

The last time they all saw her was at the school gym, where everyone is practicing, except one. Aomine Daiki. The Ace of Kiseki No Sedai.  
He notice the changes in Daiki but didn't comment on it.

"Aomine-kun is skipping practice again." She said it with a frown on her face.  
"Yes, Tetsu-chan. He said that there is no point in practicing because there is no one who can defeat him." Said the team manager. Momoi Satsuki.  
"I will go find him." After she said that she turn to the door and disappear.

No one know what happen after that. Except she herself and Daiki.  
But one thing for sure, she never came back.

Maybe he should ask Daiki, but he choose to leave it.

Ding~ding~ding~

Akashi snap out from his thinking and look at the time. Break time is over already.

-Kuroko-

Somewhere is America

"Come on Tetsuya, one more" said by a lad whose fringe cover one of his eyes.

"Sorry, Tatsuya-kun. But is time for me to go back." Said by a petite girl with long baby blue hair which is tie up into a pony tail with same color eyes.

"So fast?" Himuro look at the time is already 6pm. They have been playing for 4hours. "Sorry, I didn't look at the time. Lets go back. I bet Alex is hungry already." He said to her, she smile and nod her head.

Both of them head back to they apartment that they stay with their guardian Alex. A formal WNBA player. When Himuro open the door, both of them chuckle.

"Tetsuya~ Tatsuya~ I m hungry" said by a women with long blond hair, who is lying on the ground, half naked. Himuro went straight to the kitchen, and Kuroko went to the bedroom to get some clothes for her guardian.

"Alex-San, please wear some clothes. There are other people who have spare key to this apartment." Kuroko said while passing Alex some clothes.

"But~ I m too hungry to move~"said Alex while pouting. Kuroko smile and walk to the kitchen to help Himuro with the cooking.  
After awhile dinner is serve. All of them eat in silent until Alex spoke.

"Tetsuya. Shouldn't you head back to Japan. Is already been 5month since you are here. In a month you are going to enter high school." Said Alex. Himuro look up to his cousin who is in silent. Then he said "Tetsuya. You should go back. Uncle and aunt would agree."

He still remember that day when suddenly she call her parent saying that she will be coming here in a few days. After a few day she really came and she didn't gave a reason why she came but everyone present knows that something is wrong with the petite girl. After sometime only she start talking to her parents and himself, and play her favorite sport, basketball. Until now no one knows what happen to her in Japan and no one dare to ask, the last time someone ask, her eyes went dark.

After a long silent, she finally said "No. I don't want to go back." Her eyes is completely block by her fringe. Alex and Himuro sigh. "I know that you don't want to go back to Japan. But you still haven't graduate from middle school." Alex said with a worry tone.

Suddenly Himuro say "How about this Tetsuya, I m going with you to Japan for high school. How about it?" Kuroko look up to Himuro stare at him with a blank stare. Then he continuo "Of course, high school choice is up to you." Kuroko still looking at Himuro with a blank stare.  
After a while she say "Okay. But I have to go to middle school for my high school application." Alex and Himuro let out a relieve sigh.

"Okay then~ with that settle which school are you choosing? Cause we have to work for Tatsuya transfer paper." Said Alex while hugging Kuroko.  
"I don't know yet." Kuroko reply. "Why don't we head to Japan first? I think the application for high school is going to close soon." Said Himuro while looking at his cousin. Before Kuroko can say anything Alex reply Yes to Himuro and Alex ran out of the room with the telephone and came back after a few minutes.

"Both of you are going back to Japan tomorrow"

sorry this is my 1st fanfic. Sorry for the error. Do preview.

I made Himuro as Kuroko cousin in america. because they look cute together.


	2. Chapter 2: She came Back

**Summary:** she left them and went to America. Where is family and her cousin is, after a certain argument with Aomine. When she return to Japan. The one that spot her was none other than her captain. Will she accept his feeling?

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket is not mine but the story plot is mine

-Kuroko-

She and Himuro just reach narita airport from America. They took a cab back to Tokyo. Back to her house.

When they reach, the house is full of dust. They sigh and started cleaning. They took 3hours to clean the kitchen and the living room. Kuroko slump into the sofa, and start asking herself why didn't she cover all the furniture with pieces of cloth.

When she left Japan she didn't go prepare. She told no One. She didn't report to school. Everything is done after she arrive at America But still she didn't tell anyone her whereabouts.

"Tetsuya" Kuroko open heve and look over to Himuro. "are you hungry?" When she heard that her stomach start grumbling. She blush when she heard that. Himuro chuckled And said "I will go and buy some dinner. Want anything?". "Vanilla milkshake please." she told Himuro and went Up stair. himuro chuckled and went outside.

When Himuro return, Kuroko is still upstairs, he called for her afew times but no answer. Knowing her, she must have a fall asleep.

-Setting skip & Time Skip-

Kuroko woke up in daze. She look at the clock it show 7am. Quickly she get up and went to the bathroom to get herself prepare go to school to met with the principle of Teikou middle school.

Himuro is already up and preparing breakfast down stair. He wore a plain with t-shirt and a black blazer on top and a pair of black jeans. He turn around he saw Kuroko in a white dress skirt with her long teal hair leave flowing behind her back.

"Good morning, Tatsuya-kun." Kuroko great Himuro."Morning, Tetsuya. Breakfast?" He ask Kuroko. " yes. Please." As she sat down with Himuro and eat their breakfast in silent.

"What time are we meeting with the principle?" himuro ask Kuroko. "8" Himuro look at the time "lets get going if we want to make it on time." "Okay" kuroko and himuro got out of the house and head to Teikou middle school.

-Setting Skip-

Both of the reach the school, and they went straight into the school and head to the principle office for Kuroko high school arrangement.

On the piece of paper Kuroko wrote "seirin high" for choice of high school.

-Akashi-

As always Akashi being the captain of the basketball club, he conducted the training for the first year and second year. And today is the last day for the third year to be in the club. The new captain and regular has been chosen by akashi.

Today is the last day for the third year to be training. Atsushi is sitting at the bench eating pocky. Shintarou is looking at a magazine(most probably is horoscope magazine) while sitting on the bench and place a maneki Nero beside himself. Ryouta is texting some random fan girl with his phone. The weirdest of all Daiki is spinning a basketball on his finger.

akashi feel something is a miss, but he know it. He know that he miss her. The teal hair girl that is always by his side.

Suddenly the gym door slam open, the redhead snap his head at the door. It was a pink hair girl. Their manager Momoi Satsuki.

"She is back"she said while panting. The simple statement made everyone confused.

'who? Is back?' Akashi ask himself. Analyzing the panting girl in front of him.

"She is back. She came back. Tetsu-chan came back." Momoi said. After a moment of silent. "WHAT?!" Everyone said in unison.

"Explain Satsuki" Akashi demand. "there are a lot of student say that they saw two people walking into the school wearing casual clothes And one of them look like Tetsu-chan" Said Momoi. "Where she went" Akashi ask for more detail. "the principle office."

'that make sense.' Akashi though. "Why is she going to the principle office?" Ryouta ask. "idiot, her high school applications Is still undone when she left. remember" Shintarou state. "But why now?" Atsushi Ask. " anyway, now that she is back we can ask her-" "She won't answer you, idiot." Ryouta is being cut off by Daiki. "Aominecchi that hurts."

"While everyone is arguing they fail to notice that their captain is no longer with them. "Where is aka-chin?" Everyone look around for Akashi And they cant found him.

-Setting Skip-

-Kuroko-

"Thank you, principle." The teal hair girl walk out of the principle with a black hair man.

"So, I will tell Alex that which school are we going to transfer to. Is it okay with you?" Himuro ask and he saw that she nod her head. he took out his phone and quickly text someone.

"Tetsuya!." She turn her head when she heard he name is being called, she saw none other than her captain, Akashi. 'I know this will happen' she though.

"Good morning Akashi-kun." She greet him with a bow."Tetsuya. Where-" "Tetsuya we should get going. We still have a lot of things we need to do" Akashi speech was being cut off by Himuro."Akashi-kun, I m sorry, but I will call you soon." Kuroko bow her head and turn to leave But suddenly she wrist was grab by some one, is none other than Akashi.

"Akashi-kun please let go" she said with her monotone voice. "After you answer my question." Akashi said to Kuroko while glaring at her. "Should we pick another place for this?"Himuro said. "After school at Maji" Akashi command And let go her hand. "don't tell others" she said to him, earning a nod from akashi.

-setting skip-

-Akashi-

akashi is walking back to the gym to change his clothes. When he enter the door, he was bombarded by question by this his fellow teammates.

"Silent" he command While giving a deadly aura to the others. That silent them off. Akashi went straight to the lockers and change for class. ignoring the others outside. He can't wait for after school when he is going to met with his beloved girl.

-Kuroko-

"are you sure that you don't need me to accompany you to met that guy?" Himuro ask Kuroko, both of them are walking home. "no need Tatsuya-kun. Akashi-kun doesn't likes outsides to interfere with what he is talking." Kuroko advise for Himuro. "later when I met Akashi-kun can you help me with something?" Kuroko ask Himuro, the request by Kuroko left Himuro in daze.

-Setting Skip- Maji

Himuro accompany Kuroko to Maji but didn't enter with her. instate he took a walk around the area to wait for the redhead to appear. When he saw the redhead enter Maji, he quickly look at the back of the redhead. 'As you said Tetsuya, they really follow him here.' He though as he walk to the group of Teikou student.

"excuse me" all of them look at Himuro. "Tetsuya would appreciate it if you guys don't interfere or listen" he told them As he chuckle, all of them have a funny look on their face. "Who are you?" Midorima was the first to snapped out and ask him, the others follows. "My name is Himuro Tatsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya's cousin. Tetsuya told me you all will be following Akashi-San. So she told me to stay here just in case. so, please leave." As he turn his back on them and walk forward And took out his phone to text kuroko about it.

"Aka-chin is meeting with Kuro-chin." Murasakibara said after Himuro left. "Akashicchi is a meanie"said kise. "So, what should we do?" Momoi ask. "I'm leaving" said midorima while turning his back on them "I don't have a death wish" slowly walking away from them."I m also going" murasakibara second that and leave. "Dai-chan, we should leave as well" "ya ya ya, you annoying women. Lets go." Everyone left without seeing Kuroko.

'Tetsu don't leave us this time. Don't leave me. I didn't mean what I said last time, I won't let you go anymore, not until you listen to me.' Aomine though while walking away From Maji.

-Inside Maji-

kuroko was waiting for Akashi. Quietly drinking her vanilla milkshake and looking out at the window. Akashi came into maji and spotted kuroko. Taking a sit in front of her.

"Is been a while, Akashi-kun."

"Yes, Tetsuya."

Suddenly Kuroko phone rang. Is a text from himuro saying that he ask the group of Teikou student to go back.

"Who is it?"

"My cousin, the guy who was with me today. I ask him to accompany me here and wait for your arrival to ask the others to go back." Akashi raise one of his eyebrows.

"Now can you answer my question?"

"Where have you been for the last few months?"

-End-

sorry for the Clifthanger.

It will take awhile for my next update. My exams are next week.

It going to take me awhile for my next update.

thank you for everyone who is reading this fic.

Please write a preview for me.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bet

**Summary:** she left them and went to America. Where is family and her cousin is, after a certain argument with Aomine. When she return to Japan. The one that spot her was none other than her captain. Will she accept his feeling?

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket is not mine but the story plot is mine

-Akashi-

"where have you been for the last few month?"

"America."

'that why we cant find you.' Akashi though. "What are you doing there?"

she didn't answer. "Visiting my family." She said after awhile.

'that is a lie.' "Why did you went to America without telling anyone?"

"..." No answer from her

"what happen between you and Daiki?" She flinch at the question and bow down her head.

"..." No answer again.

'looks like I won't get any answer from asking her.' They sat in silent for a few minutes.

"Sorry Akashi-kun." she finally look up. Her eye went dark.

"Sigh. Is ok if you don't want to answer me." he said while scratching his head.

"thank you Akashi-kun" her eyes soften.

"Just answer me this question. Which high school did you apply to?"

"Seirin high."

"What?" He raise his voice 'why did she apply to enter a no name school like seirin?'

"I know what are you thinking. Why did I apply Seirin instate of other school with strong basketball team. The answer is simple I like seirin way of playing."

"..." He didn't say anything. He just look at her wanting her to explain.

"Seirin focus on team play, which need a high amount to cooperation from every member of the team. For us, the generation of miracle, teamwork is something that isn't needed because every single one of us are powerful as an individual. We doesn't need to rely on our teammates. That is what I felt missing in our team. Akashi-kun."no need anymore explanation Akashi understand fully what she means. every single one of them are too powerful, they doesn't need help from another teammate to get the ball into the goal.

"Basketball is a team sport. If there is no team work, can it still be team sport." At this point, she look like she is going to cry. The sport she love the most is dead in Teikou. 'Is true from what she say, Teikou basketball emphasis on individual skill. Shintarou 100% shoot, Atsushi defense and offense, Ryouta copycat technique, Daiki formless strategy, hers and mine skills. there is no teamwork in this team. As expected from her observation' Akashi though as she said it.

"when I was in America, I play with my family and I went out to the street to play with my cousin, the way they play is so different, so free, so relax, no restriction, no quota, no nothing. It feel like when I first started basketball, the excitement is there. That why I choose seirin Akashi-kun." she said while looking out at the window.

"I still doesn't approve you entering a no name school. There are a lot of school that emphasis on teamwork. Not only seirin" said Akashi with his voice raise a little 'it doesn't have to be seirin, they don't deserve to have you in their team'

"..." She didn't answer and keep looking out the window.

"Transfer to other school" Akashi command. She snap out of her though and look at him, with a shock look.

"No" she answer after awhile, glaring at Akashi.

"You will transfer to other school." He glare back at her.

"No." She answer with a firm voice. Both of are at a staring war. neither one of will back down.

"let's have a bet" he said, still glaring at her

"what bet?" She ask back, still glaring also

"if seirin lost to any school before facing Rakuzan, you will transfer to Rakuzan. If I lost to you, you can stay in seirin without any interference" the statement made her eye wide open.

"I accept the bet.i will not lose you you Akashi-kun." She say, glaring at him. Akashi just smirk at her answer.

"Anything interesting happen in America?" He ask, quickly changing the topic and ease the tension between them. when she heard him changing the topic, she relaxed and took her vanilla milkshake.

"Yes. A lot." She said with a little smile on her face.

"That good." He said. he look at the time. And say "Is 5pm already, I will send you back." She just nod her head.

-Setting Skip-

-Kuroko-

there is two things that shock Himuro when Kuroko got back.

1. She was with that redhead when she reach the house.

2. She say that she made a bet with her captain about her high school choice.

"Is going to be okay Tatsuya-kun. I will not lose to Akashi-kun." She say to ease him.

"Is not that I don't believe you Tetsuya. The high school we choose is a relative new school. There won't be much strong player in there" Himuro say with a worry tone.

"That not it Tatsuya-kun. Even if seirin is a new school with a basketball team that only consist of first year student. They made it into the final league for inter high." Himuro got shock a little.

"Even if so-"

"I told you the reason I join seirin. I don't mind transferring to Rakuzan. Akashi-kun is a good captain. He help me a lot in middle school. As long as I don't transfer to the same school as 'him'."

"Sigh. You still haven't told me who is the 'him' in the story. Is he in the generation of miracle?"

"Yes, he is Aomine-kun. The ace of our team." her eyes went dark And she is emitting a dangerous aura.

"I know you are mad at him Tetsuya. What he did to you is unforgivable, but you have to face him in a match in high school soon." Petting his cousin head gently. He manage to get his cousin to tell him what happen in the plane when they come back to Japan. He found it shocking about what happen to her and 'him', when she told him the story she keep on sobbing and trembling. Is a good thing that Alex got them the first class sit. Where there is less people. He feel like he is going to kill that bastard that hurt his cousin, he hasn't told anyone yet about what happen to her, is a part of her request to him.

"I know Tatsuya-kun. If possible I don't want to meet him at all. That why went we are in America, I change my style of playing basketball, so that no one know what will I do next." She said it will a little smile toward Himuro.

"Your pervious style alone is already powerful. And with your new style, no one will be able to predict what will you do next." He said smiling at her. "Your mirage skill from generation of miracle and your new phantom skill." 'because her mirage skill uptake too much of her stamina, Alex help her to develop a new skill using her lack of present.'

"My phantom skill is still incomplete there are some other factor I need to consider."

"You still have time for that. Don't worry about it." He smile at her "Shall we go grab dinner?" He ask her.

"Sure." She answer with a smile.

-End-

i made Kuroko stronger cause she is the vice caption of the generation of miracle.

i will maintain Akashi personality but he will be softer towards Kuroko.

why? Because he likes her.

Mirage-using her speed, she can shoot without being notice by other because of her speed

Phantom- will be misdirection, a passing specialist skill that she develop with Alex and Himuro help. (Phantom shot and vanishing drive hasn't develop)

thank you everyone for reading

Please give me some preview for Kuroko to transfer or not to transfer.


	4. Chapter 4: She is in Seirin

**Summary:** she left them and went to America. Where is family and her cousin is, after a certain argument with Aomine. When she return to Japan. The one that spot her was none other than her captain. Will she accept his feeling?

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket is not mine but the story plot is mine

-Kuroko-

It was the school opening ceremony at Seirin High School and standing in front of the large school were all of the clubs, trying to desperately get the new first years to join them for the year. "Aren't you interested in rugby?"

"Did you ever play Shougi?"

"If you're Japanese then you should play baseball!"

"Swimming! It feels super!" Two freshmen had been caught in the middle of the chaos and the taller was about to burst with annoyance at the situation. "I CAN'T MOVE FORWARD! Bring a snowplow!" His friend, who was chuckling nervously at his side commented. "We haven't moved more than 5 meters in 10 minutes..." Also within the middle of the students, was a petite girl with pale hair and eyes and a fair complexion reading a book as she walked. Unlike the two freshmen boys, she was easily making her way through the crowd since no one seemed to notice her around them. "That's it!" The taller freshmen cried. "Let's go the bull dozer way!" He threw his arms back and if the girl hadn't ducked, her nose still in her book, he would have hit her against the head. "You're taking it too far, right..." His friend said, but you could tell that he was beginning to think his friend's silly idea would actually help them move.

As she continued on her path, easily moving through the sea of bodies and she turned another page into her book. "Ah! You, do you like books?" Another student asked, the girl continued on her way and the boy behind her stopped in surprise. "How about the literature club?" The boy stuttered and showed him his 'book.' "No, this is a manga, so..." That didn't stop the 2nd year. "Well, mangas are proper books too. And you must read novels as well, right?"

After making it through the crowd, she noticed a map of all the clubs and where they were stationed for the Club Event. She glanced up from her book and one specific club name caught her eye before anything else... Basketball Club. She took her phone out and start calling someone

"I found the stand. Do I need to register for you?" She ask. "Please do. I m still at the reception. Look likes my transfer paper got mix up a little." He answer with a sigh. "Okay. See you during try out." She answer and hung up the phone.

-Setting Skip-

Over at the basketball club sign up, a freshmen was sitting at the table with two of the upperclassmen, a girl short brown hair and a taller boy with black hair and glasses. "Well, write your name and student ID number here." She pointed out for help and he asked while writing. "Then... The middle school you come from and your goals...?" She nodded but then told him. "Ah, of course that was in arbitrary, so you can put anything you want." He nodded and finished signing up and left the two with a wave; the girl smiled back and looked after him with a slight drool at his body. '_This could be nice material..._' She quickly snapped out of it with a look of her partner and started. "Erm...! One, two... Just a few more would be nice." Her partner nodded and leaned back against his chair, looking out at the students. "We couldn't even get ten."

"We're just getting started. We're a new school. If we win the Inter-High and Winter Cup, we'll be a big deal starting next year."

"Are you casually putting pressure on your captain?"

"Hyuuga, have you always been so delicate?" That caused the teen to groan and the girl to smirk at her victory. "I'll do my best. I will do my best." She smiled and looked back to the papers, organizing them in front of her. '_I wonder how the invitations are going..._' She thought. '_Do your best to bring back promising guys..._'

"I brought back a new student." A voice said, shocking the two out of their day drams and gasping at what they say in front of them. Their friend was being carried by the back of his uniform jacket by a tall freshmen with tan skin, blood red eyes and hair. "Is the basketball club here?" He asked. "WAAH?" She screamed in shock, her eyes wide as she stared the boy up and down. '_Brought back...? Isn't that the other way around? On top of that it looks like there's a wild tiger in front of my eyes...! What is this guy?_'

"I want to join." He finally said, knocking the two back to reality. "Eh?"

"The basketball club."

"Oh! Ah, welcome, welcome!" The boy sat down in the chair in front of her and finally released the 'cat' boy, who had tears running down his cheeks from shock of being carried around campus like a rag doll. The girl smiled and started to talk to him in detail, hoping to catch his attention. "I think you know already, but our school was barely opened last year. All the upperclassmen are just seconds years so, somebody will your build will immediately..."

"I don't care about that." He interrupted, sipping on a cup of tea that was handed to him by Hyuuga. "Give me the paper. I'll just write my name and go back." She did as she was told and he quickly wrote a few things down on the paper before handing it back, and she quickly read it over, curiosity hitting her. '_His middle school was in America...? Ooh, I see, he trained in the best place! Kagami Taiga...? No matter how you look at it, he doesn't seem like an average guy._' It was then she noticed that he didn't write anything at the bottom of the page. "Huh? You didn't write your goals...?"

"...None in particular." He said as he squished the paper cup in his hand. "After all, basketball's the same, no matter where you go in Japan." With that said he tossed the cup over his shoulder and it landed right in the trash can next to their booth, a slight glare in his eyes and she quickly caught it. '_Hm...?_'

Once Kagami was gone, 'cat' boy slowly pulled himself up into a chair and laid against the table. "S-scary! Is that really a freshman?" When she noticed he was out of sight she turned back to her friend and asked. "By the way, I'd like to know why he grabbed you by the neck and brought you back." He groaned not knowing the answer rand she thought. '_And what was that expression on his face...?_' "He's one in a million." The paler boy said as the other two made their way back to the table. "You! Where have you been hiding?" Hyuuga grabbed the clipboard from in front of the table and read of the information that she already know. "Kagami Taiga. He went to middle school in America, so he learned from the source."

"Either way, I'm sure he'll be extraordinary."

"Yo." The two looked back over at 'cat' boy and he was holding onto a paper form. "You forgot to pick up two registration form." She blinked at her forgetfulness "Er, my bad, sorry." She took the form into her hand and read it over. "Hmm... Kuroko Tetsuya And Himuro Tatsuya.?"She said. 'Why is '_Hm... It's been on my desk all the time, but... I don't remember at all._' As she continued to read for further examination, she was shocked to see where she had went to middle school school. "What's wrong?" Hyuuga asked when she pulled the paper closer to her face to make sure she wasn't imagining anything. "He's from Teikou's basketball club! And the other oils from America!"

"On top of that, if he a first year now that means he was from the 'Generation of Miracles!" Hyuuga had to think for a moment before he was on the same page as his friend. "Generation of Miracles? That Famous group?"

"Waah, why did I forgot the face of such a golden egg! And the guy and this Himuro Tatsuya was coming back from America... What's with the freshmen this year?" She shouted to the sky, not knowing the true adventure that she would endure later this year.

-Setting Skip-

Classes had ended for the day and freshmen were gathered in the school's gymnasium for the basketball club's first meeting. "All right, everyone seems to be here. All the freshmen, come this way." Hyuuga ordered and the freshmen all stood in a line, but two of them were whispering about the short haired girl who was talking to an older gentlemen and the tall pale boy from before. "Hey, isn't that manager cute?"

"She's a second year right?"

"But that's true! If she was just a bit more sexy..." The first complained, but the two were quickly hit on the head by Hyuuga, whose face was completely dead pan and unamused at their words. "You're wrong, idiots!" The two held their heads and looked up when the girl made her way over, a clipboard and pink whistle hanging from her neck. "I'm the boys basketball club coach. Aida Riko. Nice to meet you!"

"What?" They all shouted, except for Kagami who had his finger in his ear not paying attention. "It's not him?" One of them guys asked, pointing over at the old man. "That's the advisor, Takeda-sensei."

"Seriously?" The boys started talking amongst themselves. "Wait! Is that even allowed?" Riko, who could easily hear them pretended not too and ordered with a smirk. "Well then, first. Take off your shirts."

"WHAT?" The boys finally did what they were told but all weren't so pleased at the situation. "What the hell does that mean?" One of them asked as Riko walked past all the boys, stopping by every single one and stating all of their weaknesses. "You. Your instantaneous strength is weak. I guess you must be around 50 steps for 20 seconds on the quick ladder training, right? If you want to play basketball, you'll have to improve that a bit. You, your body is too stiff. Train your flexibility after getting out of the bath! As for you..."

"Are you kidding...? It's right!" One explained in shock as the other two just stood there watching in awe. "What the hell? Just by looking at your body?" Hyuuga chuckled and told them. "The father of that girl is a sports trainer. He was always recording data in order to make training menus. It's a special skill she gained after spending every day at his workplace and looking at muscles and data. By looking at someone's body, that girl's eyes see all its abilities and stats." The three boys were in awe and Hyuuga smirked, looking over at Riko as she made her way over to Taiga. '_Well, that's not the only reason why she's the coach though..._' Riko stood in front of Taiga and couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at him. "What?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck. '_What the hell? These numbers are by far above everyone else's... There aren't the stats of a boy in first year of high school! On top of that, I can't even estimate his potential... This is... Natural Talent!_' A small bit of drool was starting to form at her mouth and Hyuuga noticed, annoyed. "Coach! How long as you going to daydream?"

"Sorry! So-err." She couldn't even admit that she wasn't staring so she let Hyuuga continue. "You saw everyone, right? That guy was the last." Riko nodded and then remembered about Kuroko. "Huh? Is kuroko-kun here?"

"Oh, that kid from Teiko..." Now it was time for the other freshmen to start gossiping. "Teiko? What?" As they talked, Riko looked down at her clipboard a little disappointed that she wasn't there. '_Hmm, if such a great guy was here, I think I would have noticed him immediately..._' She rubbed the back of her head and said. "I guess he taking the day off today. And is Himuro-kun here?"

"Oh, the other guy from America?" said huuga Which make kagami eyes widen. Riko keep looking around for the two member But she fail to find suddenly the gym door open. "Sorry we are late." Said Himuro. "Ah, is okay we haven't started. We? And you are?" Riko ask. "I m Himuro Tatsuya, and she -he put his hand on Kuroko's head.- is Kuroko Tetsuya." he said. "Nice to met you." She said.

"KYAAA!" Riko shout.

"Whoa! What? Since when were you here?" Hyuuga shouted, just as surprised as his coach. "I came in with Tatsuya-kun here." She replied, her voice a sweet melody like chiming bells, but slightly monotone And tatsuya just stand there and chuckled. "Seriously?" 'Cat' boy shouted and Riko could only stare at her, thinking in a panic. '_I didn't notice her in front of my eyes...! Eh...? Just now she said she was Kuroko? Eh? It's like... she's invisible!_'

"EH? Then that means this girl? From the 'Generation of Miracles?' "

"She can't have been a regular!" Hyuuga caught the last sentence and smiled with a slight laugh. "Of course not. Right, Kuroko?" With his question she stared at him oddly. "I have played in matches."

"See, just what I- Huh? Eh?" "EEHHHH!"

"I can't believe it!" They all shouted and Kuroko just stared at them, her face expressionless. "... You all are very strange." She said as they continued to try and process that she 'had' played in matches for Teikou. Kagami stood silently and stared down at the small girl and himuro, unamused by her size but curious at the title name. '_Generation of Miracles? What's that?_' Riko finally snapped out of her daydream and shouted without thinking. "Both of you. Take off your shirt." She command Himuro and Kuroko.

"Eh, okay" Kuroko start to take off her shirt but stopped by Himuro. "You should examine her in the lockers room." He said, making everyone in the gym blush. Kuroko just look at everyone with her stoic face. "Sorry! Come with me to the locker room, but before that Himuro-kun. Take off our shirt." "Okay." He answer and start to take off his shirt.

'What?... Is... with... This... Guy... His stat is pretty high. Abit higher than kagami-kun.' She examine Himuro with her mouth open wide. "Coach?" Huuga said snapping her out of her though. "Ah, oh. Okay. Kuroko please come with me." She and Kuroko left the room.

"Tatsuya!" Yell by kagami. "Eh? Ah hello taiga. Never expect to see you here." Himuro answer. "What are you doing here?" "Going high school?" Himuro answer with a smile on his face. "You still have that poker face of yours." "Haha that is something I have sinc child."he answer

all the others in the room was shock by Himuro and kagami as they are talking in English.

"Himuro and kagami knew each other?" Izuki ask Them. "hurm? Ya I know him. Let just say I m kagami big-brother." He answer them. "Big-brother?" "Yeah..." The red head started, taking a deep breath before he spoke his story. "I moved to States in third grade, because like most people, my parents went to work there. We rented a place in Los Angeles, and I attended a local school there. The first few days weren't as I would have imagined, I didn't make any friends and I was nervous about my English skills at that time. And so appears Himuro. He asked me if I wanted to play basketball wit him for he was shorthanded, and I quickly accepted although I was a beginner. As the game commenced he dominated the other team and after his victory, he asked if I would like to be taught how to play. Time passed and Tatsuya was a wonderful teacher, I had learned to play the game better than he thought I would in such a short about of time. It was then that I admitted that if I ever had a brother, I wish it would be him and he gave me this ring..." He said, gripping onto the ring again before continuing.

"He had a matching set of two that he always wore and he gave the other to me... Accepting my words of being my brother. And, three years later... Tatsuya, being one year old, graduated before me. Then I graduated and went to a middle school somewhere else. And one year later- I was playing at a local park with some other guys, easily passing them out and they wanted me to join their team to play against the street ball champs. I quickly accepted until I noticed who was on the other team, it was Tatsuya himself who I hadn't seen in four years. That day, I won against Tatsuya for the first time. However, our levels were not that far apart; I lost the next game. We played every week after that, both of us would win some and lose some. The competition was close. The competition continued to the day with 49 wins and 49 losses.

Before our next game, Tatsuya told me that if he lost against me, he would no longer be my brother and I... I couldn't accept that... The game was 46 to 46 and I heard his teammates talking about how he had hurt his wrist stopping a fight and I purposely missed my alley-oop that would win the game. After the game he found me and punched me, knowing what I had done and then accepted that that game would be a draw. But the next... Would be a bet on his ring which he still always wore like I had. If I lost the next game I would have to hand over the ring and pretend it never existed, and not run away from his challenge. However, I returned to Japan soon after that, and never had a chance to face Tatsuya in a match again." Kagami finished, his eyes locked on Tatsuya 's eye and stood silently, Seirin unsure of how to process his story. Before anyone notice, Riko and Kuroko is already in the room. Kuroko look at her cousin, she saw a smirk on her cousin face. Riko was dumbfounded.

"So he is that brother you told me about? Tatsuya-kun." Kuroko ask, everyone was surprise by her action, they jump a few meter in the air while yelling. On the other hand, Himuro knew about her present in the room was not shock, but he giggle at the others. "Yes Tetsuya. He one the one." He answer her. "Wait why aren't you surprise?" Koganei ask Himuro. "And by 'big brother' that means Himuro was a second year?" Izuki state. Himuro chuckled And answer "Yes, I m in second year. I just transfer here with my cousin." he paused awhile and continuous "The reason for that is that I m already use to her present. That why I m not that shocked." He chuckled.

"Okay everyone! Lets practice!"Riko suddenly interrupt Not letting them waste anymore time.

-Setting Skip-

Riko was taking a bus home from the school and she couldn't stop thinking about Kuroko. '_What does that mean?_' She thought. '_What kind of girl is she? Her abilities are way too low...! All her abilities are below average... On top of that she's already at the peak of her growth... She looks nothing like a regular on the strongest team... Plus the fact that she is a girl on a boy's basketball team... How is that even possible? Don't you need connections or crazy skills to make that happen? What in the world is really going on with that girl?_' Riko then thought back to locker room when she had dragged the small girl away from the boys.

' _"You seem worried." Kuroko commented as Riko took deep breaths from moving so fast into the locker rooms. "What?" She asked and the blue haired girl continued. "You are worried that I am not suitable for your basketball team." The brown haired girl was shocked and she continued. "Although, I can tell you that my stats are only temporary." It was then that Riko smiled, thinking the girl was trying to joke with her. "Of course they are only temporary. Don't think I'm not going to work you like the others."_

_"That isn't what I meant, and I think you know that."_

_"What...?" Kuroko decided to finally put her shirt back on and finished, before brushing her bangs from her face. "I know that you are splendid at telling stats just by looking at someone, but just that won't tell you a person's true talent." The Seirin coach was stunned by the girl's words, she was right though... What was Kuroko Tetsuya really hiding? "...Are you really one of the Generation of Miracles?"_

_"Yes. But I'm not proud of it."_

_"Why wouldn't you be proud of it?" Riko demanded. Kuroko only remain quite._

'_What is going on? What ability is she hiding? And why would she be ashamed of being one of Japan's best? I just don't understand..._' Riko sighed heavily and scratched the back of her head, unsure of what tomorrow would bring her and the rest of her team.

-End-

sorry for the wait. Here is the new chapter.

please preview. Hehe.


	5. Chapter 5: Her Ability

**Summary:** she left them and went to America. Where is family and her cousin is, after a certain argument with Aomine. When she return to Japan. The one that spot her was none other than her captain. Will she accept his feeling?

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket is not mine but the story plot is mine

-Kagami-

Kagami unwrapped one of piled burgers on his tray, taking first hearty bite as thinking about what his fellow freshmen said. Apparently the Generation of Miracles was an ultimate team that used to play for Teikō Middle School. The school itself was known since forever for its super strong basketball team and winning streak, but the generation of miracles was a legend even in brilliant history of Teikō. They were _six _players team, which raise curiosity in Kagami because basketball was five players per team game. According to Furuhata, these six peoples dominate basketball middle school circle for three years without fail.

The first five were well known and interviewed by magazine quite often however their sixth member at first was just a rumor but in the last year it turned out to be a real person. They were not sure why suddenly this sixth player known as not just a rumor, but they said it's news that people know from someone's someone's friends and not an official one. Rumors in high school circle traveled fast nowadays especially with the Generation of Miracles coming this year. It was also said not much was known because the sixth player dislike publicity. The trio also said they suspect this sixth player was probably this Kuroko Tetsuya if her statement about playing in matches was true.

Fukuda said he and his friends didn't know the details since their old school was too weak to go beyond prefecture tournament, but their corny name (miracle) apparently not for show and they were really miraculous in the eyes of fellow players and spectator to be called as such.

"And that Kuroko-girl is apparently one of them..." He grumbled to himself and munched on his burger.

"Don't speak when you eat." Someone chided him gently.

Kagami turned to his side, expecting an old man chiding him for his ill-mannered eating but what he found was Kuroko Tetsuya staring down at him with stoic face. The red haired teen swallowed heavily then gulped down a big gulp of his coke then stared wide eyed at the shorter player. "Since when you were here?" He could almost feel his heart on his throat just now!

she titled her head to the side, "For a while... you are Kagami Taiga-kun right? you are Tatsuya-kun brother."

Kagami nodded, "That's me, and by the way... are you really a member of Generation of Miracles?"

"Maybe I m. Maybe I m not. Who knows?" She answer with a ghost smile On her face. That statement made kagami vein pop up.

"Oi. Answer properly." He snap at her. Before she can say anything, Himuro called her.

"Tetsuya. You are really here. Come on is late already" he call kuroko and surprise to see why is she with."Ara. Taiga. What are you doing with Tetsuya?" He ask.

"Just a coincidence. Tatsuya-kun." She answer him while standing up to go home. "See you tomorrow kagami-kun." She bid him And walk with Himuro.

"Wait!" kagami called out to both of them Successfully halt both of them.

"You... What the hell are you hiding?" The blue haired girl looked at him confused and he continued. "I was in America until the second year of middle school. I was really shocked when I came back to Japan. The level is just too low." Thinking back on that day he snarled and glared over at Kuroko , who stood her ground. "What I'm looking for is not playing basketball for fun. I want to play in matches that make my blood boil at full strength. But I've heard a nice thing earlier. It seems like there are strong guys called the 'Generation of Miracles' in the same year. You were in that team, right? I guess the strength of an opponent to some extent too." He stated and glare at Kuroko. "It's like strong guys have a peculiar smell about them. But... you're weird. Even though you should reek of weakness... You smell like nothing at all. Your strength is odorless."

"You should not glare at people taiga. Especially a girl. Is Rude." he said. Kagami glare at Himuro. "don't mind him Tetsuya. That is the way he differentiate people's strength. Strong people has strong smell, while weak people has a weak smell. From just now what he say, you are odorless." He chuckled.

"Are you a dog, kagami-kun?" she state. Kagami vein pop and Himuro laugh at it. "You!" kagami notice that they reach a basketball court near maji.

Kuroko rose an eyebrow as he explained and smiled slightly. '_He figured out that much just by my scent? He's impressive._' Kagami turned down to the smaller girl and demanded. "I want to see for myself. You, from the 'Generation of Miracles', what kind of girl you are." When he finished, he throw a basketball towards Kuroko "...What are coincidence. I was thinking of playing against you as well. A one on one." With that said, she tossed her jacket aside and undid the first few buttons on her top. "I would like to see how much you have improve, taiga." Himuro said. Kagami, trying very hard to ignore him and think of the match at hand. "Let's do this!"

Once they game had started, Kagami immediately realized something. '_Wait... she... she...! She's desperately weak! Even with that body size, there are guys who become first-class players thanks to their skills. But that girl, her dribbles and shoots are those of an amateur... She's not even worth playing against!_' After Kuroko had fetched the ball, Kagami growled and shouted over at her. "Don't mess with me! Did you hear what I said? You're overestimating yourself if you think you can win against me like that! To think you left such a nice impression when you challenged me!"

"Of course not." She told him, holding the ball against her hip. "Isn't it obvious that Kagami is the strongest? I knew that from the beginning." Himuro chuckled at her obvious.

"Are you picking a fight? What's your goal...!"

"I wanted to see Kagami's strength directly."

"HA?" He responded and a small twinkle appeared in her eye. "Ah, and your dunks too." The tall boy sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair, turning away from the pale girl. '_Geez... what the hell am I doing? She's just weak to the point she doesn't smell like anything at all... I feel like an idiot._' After a long moment of neither party saying anything, Kuroko tried to speak but she was interrupted. "Ah, its alright already. I'm not interested in weak players. I'll give you one last advice. It's better you give up basketball. No matter what kind of beautiful things you can say about effort, its an undeniable fact that you need talent in our society. You have no talent for basketball." Himuro glare at kagami But he didn't interrupt.

"I have to say no to that."

"What? Hey!" Kuroko brought the ball from her hip and she held it in front of her chest. "To begin with, I love basketball. On top of that, it is a matter of point of view. I do not care about who is the strongest."

"What did you-?"

"I am different from you. 'I' am a shadow." Kagami could only stand there confused, staring over at her as she stared back. '_A shadow? What does she mean by that?_' Himuro step out and added something

"You will know soon what is she saying. I have to say taiga, you didn't improve that much. You are overestimating yourself." He say while taking the ball from Kuroko. Kuroko look at Himuro, Himuro just smile at her.

"Hah?!" "Well, if Tetsuya doesn't want to show you her skill as a basketball player, let me challenge you for a change. And you will know your current skill is no match against she or me." He glare at kagami. kagami smirk and reply "Bring it on Tatsuya."

"Hold it Tatsuya-kun." Kuroko said interrupting both of them. Both of them look at her as she continuous. "Let's go, is about to rain soon. Lets go back." She said looking at the sky. Then both of them look at the sky. It seem like as she said, it is dark and cloudy and the wind is getting stronger.

"you are right, Tetsuya. Lets go back if we don't want to get wet." he say while walking towards her and grab his back. "Looks like this match have to wait." He said while throwing back the ball at kagami.

"Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles?" kagami asked curiously. "If I played them now, how would I do?"

"You'd be destroyed instantly." Kuroko stated bluntly, and Kagami twitched.

"Do you have to put it like that?"

"The five prodigies have each gone on to play for their own schools. One of those schools will stand at the top without a doubt."

Kagami grinned with excitement at that, laughing like a maniac, causing several people to give him strange looks-Including kuroko and himuro-. "That's great," he said, grinning. "That's the kind of thing that lights a fire in me." He grinned, fire burning in his eyes. "I've decided! I'll crush all of them and become Japan's best player."

Kuroko looked at him weirdly. "I don't think that's possible," she told Kagami bluntly, causing several imaginary boulders to fall on his head.

"_Hey!" _Kagami shouted, upset at her lack of trust in his ability.

Kuroko sighed before looking at him seriously. "If you have hidden talent, I wouldn't know," she said. "But what from what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet. At your current level, if you go up against them now, you'll only be slaughtered by them. It's impossible…alone…" She trailed off slowly before turning to face Kagami. "I've also decided. I'm a shadow. But the stronger the light, the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates the brightness of the light. I will be the shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan." Himuro smile at her cousin statement.

Kagami looked surprised for a moment before he grinned. "Look who's talking," he grinned. "Do whatever you want."

Kuroko smiled. "I will do my best."

-Setting Skip-

"Why didn't you just show your ability to taiga? What you did just now was a big boost to his ego." He ask Kuroko when they reach home.

"It doesn't matter. From what I know, these few days will be raining. There will be a practice match soon between first year and second. To see everyone strength." She answer Himuro.

"isn't it the same, showing him now or later? Cause he won you once it will still be in his ego."

"Maybe. His attitude toward basketball is like 'him'. But kagami hasn't fall from it yet. Soon he will be playing like a team with the others." She said smiling to Himuro.

"I guess you are right." He said smilling back at her.

-setting skip-

The next day, after classes the basketball club met again but this time it was raining during practice. "Since we can't go outside for roadwork, we still have time left in our training... What should we do coach?" Hyuuga asked Riko as the two stood in the doorway, watching the rain pour in front of them. "This might be a good opportunity. I wanted to see the strength of the freshmen." The two agreed and shut the doors, Riko turning back to her team, a large grin on her face. "Let's have a 5 vs 5 mini game! With the freshmen against the second years." Himuro look at Kuroko and smile. 'Just like what she predicted.'

"A match against the senpai's, that means...!"

"Do you remember what they told us when we joined the club? Their result from last year... Last year with only freshmen they made it until the final league!"

"Seriously?" One shouted in awe.

"That's completely out of the ordinary!" Another said already dreading the game they were about to play. '_Well then, I wonder how good our rookies are?_' Riko thought happily, her whistle already in her mouth as she smirked. "It's not the time to be scared." Kagami started as the freshmen lined up at the center line. "Of course its better if the opponent is strong rather than weak, right? Let's go!" Kagami, being the tallest, stood in the center against Hyuuga, who smirked at the underclassmen. Riko stood between the two and threw the ball in the air, quickly backing up as she blew her whistle. Kagami quickly caught the ball and sped down the court, immediately dunking it into the hoop. "WAAH?" The others cried as Kagami dangled from the rim before releasing the metal. "What was with that dunk?" Riko was astounded by what she just saw and even Kuroko herself was quite impressed. "Hey, that's insane..." Hyuuga muttered as he wiped some sweat from his face, Izuki nodding as he just stared at the tall boy.

'_It's more than I could have ever imagined! With that yet unpolished sense of play and destructive power! His fire power is seriously that of a monster!_' Riko watched as the players got back into position and blew the whistle, watching the game more intently than ever. After a while the score was freshmen in the lead with 11, upperclassmen 8. "The freshmen are in the lead?"

"But well, Kagami is the only one scoring!" One of them explained in response as Kagami's brow twitched in annoyance. '_Rather than that, shit! This can't help getting on my nerves!_' He thought angrily to himself as he watched Kuroko play, she really was bad and the ball was yet again taken from her. "The ball was stolen? From that girl again! Focus!" The blue haired girl, not letting the steals effect her, continued to run after the ball and play with the rest of the club members. '_Compared to the big things she said, she's just a shitty player. Anyone who talks big despite being small fries..._' The red head easily blocked a dunk shot from Izuki while shouting as he did it. "Pisses me off the most!"

"Wahh! So high!"

"They can't stop Kagami at all!" Izuki landed back on the court and hurried over to Hyuuga, who was smiling at the freshmen. "We can't let it go that way. I think its about time we calm you down!" The whistle was blown again and Kagami was quickly tossed the ball, but Hyuuga, Izuki and Mitobe all surrounded the red head, blocking him completely. "Three guys?" One freshmen shouted. "If they go that far, Kagami-"

"On top of that! Even when he doesn't have the ball, still two guys... They don't feel like letting him touch the ball at all!"

Quick as lightening, and Kagami out of the spotlight, the upperclassmen had no problem stealing, shooting and dunking the ball, brining them in the lead 31 to 15. "They're really strong after all..." The freshmen said, already out of breath and wanting to give up. "Actually, there was no way for us to win from the start...

"It's enough already..."

"Enough already?" Kagami demanded, grabbing the freshmen from the front of his jersey and holding him to eye level. "What the hell is with that?" Kuroko, appearing behind Kagami, kicked in behind the knees and told him not even raising her voice. "Please calm down." The red head immediately dropped the freshmen and glared down at the blue haired girl. "You bastard!" Everyone was shocked speechless at her bravery and how she just stood there as he yelled at her, completely unaffected. "Seems like there's a dispute." Hyuuga commented. "Kuroko... now that I think about she was there too..." Koganei said, rubbing the back of his head as they watched the two. Riko sighed and let the whistle rest between her teeth. '_Even I, the referee, completely forgot her at some point... Hmm? Huh? Seriously, since when? It can't be..._' Kuroko got back into her position and asked one of her teammates without looking at him. "Excuse me, could you pass me the ball?" Himuro just smile at the girl. 'Looks like is about time'

"Ha? Huh?" He responded and one of the sideline freshmen shouted. "Do your best! Still 3 minutes!" The freshmen groaned and tossed the ball over to her. '_But it's not like you'll be able to do anything even if you get it. At least don't lose it..._' When the ball was in Takara's hand, she dribbled down the court and Riko could feel a cold chill run down the back of her spine. '_What is that uncomfortable feeling...? Could it be... That something unthinkable is about to happen...?_'

Kuroko didn't take her eyes off the ball at any moment and with impossible fluidness, she tossed the ball over her shoulder and to the teammate behind her who caught it with shock. "Eh? Ah!" The boy then took the opportunity and shot the ball into the hoop, scoring for the first years. Once the shock settled over with how the ball was passed and so quickly scored, everyone started shouting. "It... it's in?"

"How did she get that pass through just now?

"I don't know! I didn't see!" From then off, Kuroko continued her pattern of strange passes and every shot went in as fast as the first. "How the hell does she do that? Before you even notice it the pass goes through and they score?" Himuro chuckled at the corner. 'About time the match is reverse'

'_She's making use of her lack of presence to relay passes?_' Riko shouted in her own head, the whistle falling from her lips and back to her chest. '_On top of that, the time she keeps the ball is extremely short! Then it can't be that this girl... She's already hard to notice form the beginning and she becomes even more invisible! Misdirection. She's using that magic like technique to fool the senses of the opponent. Using misdirection, she leads the opponent to think not her but another player will get the ball. In other words, rather than say she is 'invisible' during matches. You can say she's encouraging the opponent to focus on other players than her._' Riko wasn't the only one watching in shock, Kagami's eyes were wide and he was shocked that she could even do what she was doing. '_This is Kuroko's...!_' He thought as another pass was taken and another goal was scored. '_The former regular from Teikou middle school who's specialized in circulating passes without being seen! I knew the rumor, but too think she actually exists! The Phantom sixth player of the 'Generation of Miracle'. Not only that, it says that the sixth player is the vice captain of the team. I have to ask her about that.' _

After getting the ball once again, Kuroko easily got it into Kagami's hands and the senpai's paled at where it landed. '_Damn! We're focusing too much on Kuroko's passes!_' Hyuuga thought as the red head shot the ball. "Kagami!" The score now, thanks to Kuroko , was first year 36, second year 37. "Waah! I can't believe it!"

"One point difference!"

"Damn, each of them would be bothersome on their own but..." Hyuuga started but finished in his head. '_The two of them playing together, we have no way to stop these attacks!_' Izuki quickly tried to get the ball out of his own hands, but the captain easily caught the mistake. "Idiot!" Kuroko appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the ball, making her way down the court. "Damn!"

"Go, Kuroko!" The freshmen shouted as she made it to the rim, jumping up to shoot. "Win...!" But the ball easily bounced off the rim and they all looked unamused at her effort, Himuro just laugh 'she still cant do lay up'. "That's why weak players piss me off." Kagami shouted as he jumped above her head, dunking the basket she missed. "Score properly, idiot!" Although he couldn't see it, Kuroko couldn't help but smile at his words and the buzzer went off; the match was over. "The freshmen won?" As the freshmen celebrated their victory, the upperclassmen all stood together and Hyuuga chuckled, wiping sweat from his brow and glasses. '_Those two... Well as allies, they'll be reliable._'

"Kuroko!" The coach yell. Everyone attention was at coach and Kuroko. "You are the phantom sixth player of 'Generation of Miracle' right?" She ask Kuroko. "Yes." Riko hesitate a bit then ask. "You are the vice captain of 'Generation of Miracle' right?" She ask while looking at her. Kuroko and himuro eyes widen from what riko said. Before Kuroko said anything Himuro interrupt. "I though no one knows that?" He ask Kuroko. "Suppose to be" she say.

Riko eyes widen, taking it as a yes. While everyone was very surprise, they look over to the three with their mouth open wide. "How did you know that coach?" Himuro ask looking at riko. Same goes with kuroko and the others-without closing their mouth-

"I heard it from a friend. He been in a match with the Generation of Miracle. He said that the GoM has a vice captain, which is the phantom sixth player of the team." She say and look over to Himuro and Kuroko who look at each other. "Is it true?"

"Unfortunately, it is true." Himuro said with a sigh. Kuroko follow. "WHAT?!" Everyone was very shocked. Riko eyes went sparkle as she said that.

"Kuroko you are the vice captain of GoM?" Huuga said with a nervous tone. "Yes" Kuroko answer. Riko proceed to hug Kuroko. "Yes! We have GoM team strategist" riko yell.

"Ha...ha...ha... GoM main team strategist is their vice captain from what rumor say... Ha... Ha... Ha..." Huuga say with a nervous smile. Everyone just look at Kuroko.

"Himuro-kun knew about this?" Izuki snap at Himuro and ask him. Everyone else just snap from their daydream and look over to Himuro.

"Yes, I knew."

-End-

i m so sorry it might be draggie...

but I put may effort in writing.

see you in a few days.

hehe.

please preview.


	6. Chapter 6:His Visit

**Summary:** she left them and went to America. Where is family and her cousin is, after a certain argument with Aomine. When she return to Japan. The one that spot her was none other than her captain. Will she accept his feeling?

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket is not mine but the story plot is mine

-Kuroko-

"Himuro-kun knew about this?" Izuki snap at Himuro and ask him. Everyone else just snap from their daydream and look over to Himuro.

"Yes, I knew."Himuro said with a smile on his face.

"How come a girl is in the most powerful team in Japan? She doesn't look like someone should quit and go is she playing basketball anyway? Girls should go home and leave sports to us boys." Kagami say that without looking at anyone. He is 'speaking out loud' without noticing the audience. Himuro was looking at Kuroko hoping that she would snap but when he saw her, she was having a murderous aura around her. Kuroko may look in different outside but inside she would like to kill a certain redhead that was babbling in front her.

"How about this Kagami-kun?" she took a ball and with one swift move, she pass it to Kagami. "One-on-one, and this time i won't hold back." she say while glaring at him. Kagami flinch a little.

"Bring it on little girl." Kagami smirk.

-Other than the two-

"I feel sorry for Taiga. She is scary when she is angry."

"Is she really that powerful?" Riko ask

"She is the number 2 player in middle school basketball circuit. What do you think?"

"I check the player records. she doesnt have any playing record. Her strength is unknown." giving Himuro a question look while the others nod in agreement

"Well, is true. She doesnt like the attention, she prefer to take the back sit but it doesnt make her less powerful than the others. From what she told me , her team manager gather the opponent team data, while she and her captain will come out with strategy. Most of the time she will only play for two quarter same as their captain."

"She is the team strategist as excepted." Riko said and cross her arms.

"Yes. She also helps her team manager to draw their training regime with their team captain. She is also the second in command when ever the captain is not around since their first year."

"I still havent seen your ability. Himuro-kun" Riko said while smirking at Himuro. Making others around them shiver

"My skill are almost complete, thanks to my cousin. She help me a lot and train with me." Riko's eye sparkle with expections

"I wonder can she help me come up with training regime for this team."she said while smiling like an angel

"I dont think she mind it at all. Just don't go too far okay, Riko-san." Himuro sweat drop while looking at Riko reactions

"Hehehehe. I won't Himuro-san"She smiling like there is no tomorrow. Himuro draws his attention toward the court

"Looks like they are about to start." ended the conversation. Everyone attention is at Kagami and Kuroko.

-Kuroko-

"One ball." she said to Kagami.

"As you say. I will crush you." Kagami smirk at Kuroko.

"You wish." Kuroko said with her monotone voice

Kagami started to dribble, Kuroko pose up to defence. Without a second though, Kagami launch forward toward the basket. Suddenly, he feel the emptiness in his hand and look for Kuroko. The ball is in Kuroko hand, dribbling. "What?... How?..." Kagami's eye widen "Don't take your eyes off the ball in the court Kagami-kun." She disappear after she said that. Before anyone notice it, the ball went in the hoop.

"Tetsuya, wins"Himuro declare. Everyone look at the ball that just went through the hoop.

"EH! HOW?WHEN?" the crowd say

"You are getting good at noticing me,Tatsuya-kun." she smile at Himuro.

"I still cant see how you get the ball though." he smile back.

"So this is Kuroko-chan strength that makes her equal-valent to the other GoM member."

"This is so unreal."

"Oi! Kagami! How long are you going to stand there?" Huuga said. Kagami snap out of his daydream and look at the captain.

"Oi! Kuroko one more!" he say while pointing at Kuroko.

"BAKAGAMI! You just got your ass kick and you are aking for another?" Huuga say and hit Kagami's head.

"Ouch."

-RING RING RING-

"Whose?"

"Oh. That mine. Please excuse me."Kuroko said while turn to the lockers

"Okay boys!. That all for today. Head for shower." Riko say after a while

-Locker Room-

"Who was it Tetsuya?"

"Is Akashi-kun. He ask me to meet him at Maji in 20minutes"

"He is in Tokyo?"

"Apparently so."

"Should i-" Himuro was cut off by Kuroko. "No. You should not Tatsuya-kun. Is Akashi-kun we are talking about here."

"Okay." He say and they parted to shower and change their clothes

-Setting Skip-Maji-

"See you at home Tetsuya. Call me if anything is up." Himuro say while waving off to Kuroko

"Okay" Kuroko enter Maji and went straight to the counter to order a vanila shake. -She did scared the cashier- She went to second floor to look for a sit. As she scan for a place she discover a crimson redhead wearing a white button up shirt and a red and blue tie with a brown blazer over it and a matching brown pants. she walk towards him right away

"Good Evening. Akashi-kun" She greet him.

"Hello, Tetsuya. Is been awhile." he said to her looking at her sky-blue eye.

"Yes, Akashi-kun. Is been a while. Good to see you again."

"How is Seirin. Tetsuya?"

"So far, so good. I have a teammate who is pretty similar to Aomine-kun"

"Oh~. Is that so?"

"He has the Natural talent, but it still havent been polish yet. He could be a match to the rest."

"Nothing slip pass your observation, Tetsuya."

"I could say the same to you Akashi-kun. How was Rakuzan?"

"Nothing intersting. As always I'm always right. I took over as Captain of Rakuzan High School Basketball team during the tryout."

"As always, Akashi-kun"

"I don't except you to lose to the others before you face me Tetsuya." His tone suddenly change to a serious tone

"I didn't plan to lose. Akashi-kun."

"That good to hear. You will be facing Shintarou and Daiki for your inter-high preliminary before entering inter-high match."

"Midorima-kun and Aomine-kun is in Tokyo?" Her eyes widen and look at Akashi

"Yes. Shintarou went to Shuutoku High and Daiki went to Touou Gakuen with Satsuki."

"I see. Thank you for telling me." He can see that her hands are trembling form what he told her.

"Tetsuya. What happen between you and Daiki?" he ask her. Kuroko's eyes widen and look at Akashi. She open her mouth but nothing came out. Her whole body tremble, she hug herself to shake off the fear. She look like she was about to cry.

"Tetsuya." He went beside her and hug her. "I'm sorry." He patted her head to calm her.

Kuroko rest her head and on Akashi shoulder as she cry. She just remember what she wanted to forget. Akashi let her cry on his shoulder as he continuous to pat her head to ease her.

He wanted to know what happen to the stronger, stoic girl that he loved, but ended up hurting her instate.

After a few minutes, Kuroko stop crying. "I'm sorry and thank you Akashi-kun" she lift up her head from Akashi shoulder. Akashi saw the two trail of tears from her eyes. her eyes is red and swollen from all the crying

"I'm sorry too. For asking." Kuroko just shook her head. "Is okay Akashi-kun."

"Can i ask you something, Akashi-kun?"

"What is it?"

"What are you doing in Toyko?"

"Visiting." Kuroko tilt her head to the left wanting Akashi to elaborate futher.

"Lets get you home. Is getting late."

"You are avoiding my question Akashi-kun"

"..."

-Setting Skip-

"How was it?" Kuroko tilt her head when Himuro ask her that question.

"Good."

"What did he want?"

"He just keep asking questions."

"Anything else." He ask her. Kuroko face darken abit. "Tetsuya?" his voice sound concern.

"He told me that Midorima-kun and Aomine-kun is in Tokyo."

"What...? Are you okay Tetsuya?" he stop what he is doing and went to Kuroko.

"Yes I'm, Tatsuya-kun. Looks like we have to speed up out training." she smile at him

"I guess that is true." he smile at her

"What for dinner?"

"Omu rice"

"That nice. I will help."

"Thank you, Tetsuya."

-Akashi-

After he send her back to her house. he went to the train station.

He remember that she ask him "What are you doing in Tokyo?"

'How can i answer that question? I came down all the way from Kyoto to see how is she doing.' he let out a heavy sigh.

~RING~RING~RING~

"Hello, Akashi Seijuro speaking... Yes... I'm on the way back... yes... good bye." Akashi let out another heavy sigh.

'Looks like its going to be a hectic week.' he though

-End-

sorry the 1st posted was incomplete.

Do Preview


	7. Chapter 7: New Agreement

Sorry for the long waited.

* * *

-Akashi-

Later that night...

he took out his phone texted 5 people.

To: Daiki;Shintarou;Atsushi;Satsuki;Ryota

From: Akashi Seijirou

Message: She is In Seirin.

After he sent the messages, he shut his phone.

'Tetsuya, lets see how will you face them.' He smirk. 'Tomorrow is going to be interesting.'

-Kise-

Ring!ring!

'huh?' he took his phone and look at the context.

'What?' His eyes widen And re-read the message a few times. (Though is just a few words). He try to call the said person but its not connected.

'Kurokocchi...' He smile. " I WILL VISIT HER TOMORROW!" he shouted, "shut up kise!" "Argh!... Sempai you kick me again."

-Midorima-

'Seirin? What is she doing in that no name school.' there is a tic on his forehead. 'And why are you telling me now?'

"Shin-chan! What are you doing?" Takao called.

"Takao. We are going to Seirin tomorrow."

"eh? Why?!"

"Is a good day to go and tomorrow lucky color is blue."

"Har?"

-Murasakibara-

'kuro-chin...' he though while looking at his phone.

"Where are you going Murasakibara?"

"..."

"OI! Are you listening to me?"

"... Sempai... I won't be at practice tomorrow. Please pass that message to coach."

"what are you serious? Oi! Where are you going? Oi!" Fukui yell but murasakibara already disappear.

-Aomine & Momoi-

"Dai-chan!"

"Shut up ugly woman."

"Mou~ Dai-chan... You receive Akashi-kun message right."

"Yea."

"Are you going? hehehe. I want to meet Tetsu-chan"

"Hell no"

"why?"

"shut up" he said and left Momoi alone.

"Dai-chan..."

-Aomine-

'Tetsu... Why did you come back?' he though while looking up at the dark sky.

-Next day-

The last bell had just gone for the day, signalling the end of the school day. And as usual, the basketball team were all gathered in the changing room, changing out of their school uniforms into more appropriate attire. Kuroko was merely sitting on one of the benches in a corner, waiting for the boys to finish changing patiently, while holding on the training regime.

By now, the boys were kind of used to being half-naked around her, though it had freaked some of them out at the beginning, especially when Kuroko had walked into the changing room one practice when they were all in various states of undress without even batting an eyelid.

Most girls would either blush or faint at the sight, but not Kuroko. To the blue haired girl's credit however, she at least avert her eyes away from them, proving that she at least had _some _decency. Hyuuga privately thought that Kuroko might have been used to having boys in various states of undress around her by now, seeing how she had been part of the Generation of Miracles back in middle school.

Koganei who had finished changing first spotted a magazine lying on the bench, with it being an issue of _Monthly Basketball Magazine._

"Huh?" Koganei picked up the magazine even as the other guys finished changing. "Didn't this issue come out when Kuroko was in Teiko?"

Hyuuga stepped up next to Koganei and flipped through the pages of the magazine. "All the players were featured." He noted. "Kuroko…" Hyuuga frowned as he leafed through the pages. "…doesn't have an article."

"Even though you're the sixth player and vice?" Koganei asked, looking over at Kuroko who had looked up the moment that they've said her name. "Didn't they come to interview you?"

Kuroko said nothing for several moments. "Someone came," she said, but she said nothing more than that.

"And?" Koganei asked her as Kuroko didn't elaborate more on the issue.

Kuroko gave a small sias she looked up. "It was after an…incident had happened at Teiko, The reporter that came was pretty aggressive, and the other guys didn't like how he kept following me around. Let's just say that they took care of that issue."

'Poor guy!' They all thought in unison.

"And besides, I'm nothing like the other five." Kuroko continued. "Because they're true prodigies."

Fukuda Hiroshi, one of the three other freshmen that had joined the basketball team alongside Kagami and Kuroko burst into the changing room just then. "She's back! The coach is back!" he said. "We're gonna play a practice match."

"I wonder who we're playing?" Hyuuga wondered.

"I have no idea…" Fukuda mused. "But she was skipping for some reason though."

Hyuuga paled instantly. "She was _skipping?" _he nearly screeched in horror, his voice going two octaves higher than usual. "Be careful, everyone…" He warned, looking around at all the faces currently present in the changing room, and Kuroko looked on curiously. "If she's skipping, our next opponent's gonna be real tough."

-outside of Seirin-

"What are we doing here Shin-chan?" Takao ask.

"Eh? Who are you again? murasakibara ask with a bored voice

"You are so mean. I'm shin-chan teammate." Takao answer almost crying.

"hmmm..."

"where is that kise?" Midorima ask with an annoying tone.

"Minna!.. Sorry I m late."

"Ki-chan~"

"Kise. You are late."

"Mou... Oh yeah!.. I wanted to tell everyone something... Hehe"

"what is it kise-chin?"

"Actually... My school..."

-Seirin gym-

Kuroko gave a small sigh as she listened to her teammates 'awing' over Kagami's new move that he'd performed on Izuki who had attempted to block the redhead from scoring earlier. She brushed a lock of hair out of her forehead even as she thought about the conversation that she had with her new partner that night.

"_From what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet." Kuroko told Kagami bluntly._

"That's what I said…" Kuroko mused, 'still not good enough'

"Alright, everyone! Gather around!" Riko ran into the court just then, a look of excitement on her face, even as the team assembled themselves around their coach. "I've managed to get us a practice match against Kaijo High School next week!" She beamed, and clouds and flowers almost appeared around her head.

Unfortunately, not all of the team shared the same enthusiasm that their coach does.

Hyuuga's face was one of horror. "A practice game against _Kaijo High School?"_ he almost croaked.

"That's right. They won't disappoint us." Riko said cheerfully. "We'll put plenty of first years on the court."

"Disappoint us?" Koganei said carefully, unsure if Riko was being sarcastic or not. "They're way better than us."

"Are they really that good?" Kawahara Koichi, another freshman, wondered.

"They're a school of National level." Hyuuga answered. "They participate in the Inter High every year."

"And this year, Kaijo got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota." Riko announced, sending a wave of shock throughout the entire team. Kuroko and Himuro look at each others and nod.

In fact, Kuroko glanced over at the redhead, Kagami is now grinning in a way that kind of reminds her of a tiger that had just seen his meal. This is ironic in itself, as Kagami's first name already almost sounds like one – _Taiga _(tiger).

"Apparently, Kise works as a model." Hyuuga informed his teammates.

"Are you serious?" Izuki asked.

"Good looking and good at basketball?" Koganei sighed. "That's brutal."

Riko sighed, thinking of her team as idiots. Muttering near the gym's doors caught her attention just then, and she turned only to see a long line of blushing and giggling girls which must make up more than half of Seirin High's female population.

"Huh?" Riko blinked in confusion. "Why? What are all these people doing here?" She spluttered, finally seeing a blonde male who is clearly _not _a student in their school being surrounded by all the girls, looking rather sheepish and embarrassed.

"Uh, I didn't mean for this to happen." The blonde muttered in embarrassment, even as he signed autograph after autograph.

The Seirin basketball team was silenced immediately as they recognised the blonde stranger. A member of the team that they're about to play against in a practice match in a week's time, and also a former member of the famed Generation of Miracles – Kise Ryota.

"Don't run away, Kurokocchi. We know you are here." He smile towards the seirin team. Kuroko and Himuro tense. Kuroko wanted no more than run away the word 'We' made her stop all her movement.

"We?..." Himuro ask. "He meant us." Midorima and the others appear on the other side. "Kuroko. Come out." Kuroko came out from hiding. She bow and said "Is been a while"

The blonde smiled. "Long time no see," he said cheerfully, even as the rest of the Seirin team turned their attention towards Kuroko . The blue haired girl had just confirmed any doubts that they might have. The blonde and the others standing in front of them is definitely the Generation of Miracles, and kuroko's former teammates back at Teiko.

Kise looked sheepish even as another autograph book was pushed into his hands. "I'm really sorry about this. Um…" He trailed off, even as he scratched the back of his head. "Do you think that you could wait five minutes?" He asked, even as he went back to signing autographs.

The entire Seirin team sweat dropped as they looked at the _long line _of girls all waiting for Kise to sign their autograph books. It looks as if it might take _more _than five minutes for him to finish with his fans.

Kuroko and the others GoM member, on the other hand, sighed.

Unfortunately, this is a rather common occurrence back at Teiko even _before _Kise had debuted as a model back in their third year. Akashi was actually so annoyed with all the disturbances before and during training from Kise's countless fan girls that he had to actually get the Student Council to station two student councillors at the entrance of the gym just so that the basketball team can actually get to practice.

Ten minutes later, when Kise was finally done signing autographs, and the gym was empty of all but the basketball team and Kise himself, the blonde leapt down from the bleachers, landing lightly on his feet, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Wh-What are all of you doing here?" Hyuuga spluttered.

He was _not _expecting for the member of the Generation of Miracles to just appear in their school like this. The glasses wearing Seirin captain had only seen the famous group only once – during his freshman year of high school when the high school section and the middle school section Inter High basketball tournaments were held in neighbouring halls. And even then, he had only seen them from a distance, and they'd already seemed intimidating to him, despite the fact that he is _a year their senior!_

The blonde grinned as he made his way over to the basketball team. "Well, when I heard my next opponent was Seirin, I just know that kurokocchi went here, so I thought that I'd come and say hi." He grinned. "Plus, I miss our little Hime here so much!" He wanted to give Kuroko a light hug But was stop by midorima.

Kuroko gave a small smile at them. "It's good to see all of you." she said.

Meanwhile, behind the regulars of Seirin High's basketball team, the three freshmen were poring over the same magazine that the juniors were poring over earlier in the changing room.

"Kise Ryota." Furihata Koki read from the magazine aloud. "Though he started basketball his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat. While he has less experience than the other four, he's a rapidly improving all-rounder."

"Since your second year?" Hyuuga spluttered in disbelief. _'He's only been playing for TWO YEARS?'_

Kise grinned sheepishly. "Well, the article exaggerated a bit." He grinned. "I'm glad to be called part of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm the worst of the bunch. I was picked on quite often, but kurokocchi would always stop them." He explained while scratching the back of his head, smiling at Kuroko who smiled back at him. "Even monkey can perform dunks, of course you are the worst." Midorima said. "Midorimacchi, that so mean." "But is the true ki-chan" kise has a gloomy aura around him.

"Tetsu-chan~~" she trackle Kuroko into a hug. Both of them fell on the floor.

"Good to see you again Momoi-san"she said bluntly. "Momoi get off her." Midorima bleam at her. "Kuro-chin want some candy?" "No thank you murasakibara-kun"

"All of you really came here." The voice snap everyone and look over to the said person.

"Akashi-kun/Akashi/Aka-chin/Akashicchi" all the GoM said in unison. 'Akashi? As in the captain of GoM? WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?' All seirin member though in unison Except kagami who has no idea who is he.

Kise's eyes shot opened just then as a basketball came flying towards his and kuroko's direction. The blonde quickly blocked the ball with his bare hand, catching it in the process. "Ow! What was that for?" Kise turned angry eyes towards the redhead who had thrown the ball at him._  
_

"Sorry for interrupting your little reunion." Kagami grinned viciously, oblivious to the fact that he had already pissed off all member of the Generation of the Miracles. "But don't tell me that you came all the way here just to greet us? Why don't anyone of you play with me?"

"What?" Kise stared at Kagami as if he was an alien. "I don't know if I'm ready. But I'm just…" He mused, glancing at Kagami before he grinned. "Fine, let's do it. And I have to thank you for that display." All the GoM member look at each other. He threw the basketball that Kagami had thrown at him earlier towards the redhead who caught it easily. The blonde then removed his blazer and tie, also rolling up his shirt sleeves.

"Unbelievable…" Riko sighed to herself in dismay.

"This might be bad." Kuroko stated from next to the brunette, startling the girl, and also confusing the rest of her team. Himuro already know all the GoM skill, he just look at two of them in the court, same as the rest of the GoM member.

Back on the court, Kise and Kagami were having a one-on-one duel between themselves, a hint of a smirk on Kise's lips. Without warning, the blonde then took off past Kagami, with the redhead struggling to keep up. Kagami's eyes then widened in shock when Kise performed a move that he had performed on Izuki just moments ago.

"He learns plays as soon as he sees them and makes them his own." Kuroko explained even as Kise dodged Kagami's blocking, and dunked the ball into the net, thus causing Kagami to fall. "That idiot." Midorima said. "Hmmm..." Momoi and Akashi analyze and keep quite.

'_You can't call something of that level an imitation!' _Riko thought, staring at Kise as if seeing him for the first time. _'He perfectly made it his own!'_

Kawahara stared on in awe. "This…is the Generation of Miracles," he muttered. "Kuroko, your friend's way too good."

Kuroko replied "_As expected, a few months since I've seen them, but the Generation of Miracles has improved far more quickly."_

Kise sighed in disappointment, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know about this," he mused, and Kagami looked up at him in confusion, still on the ground. "After something so disappointing, I can't just leave now." He turned and walked towards the remainders of Seirin's basketball team. "Give us back kurokocchi." He received a chorus of 'huh?' from Seirin. Kuroko look at Akashi. "Akashi-kun, looks like kise-kun just repeated what you said to me." All the GoM member gasp and looks at Akashi Even the seirin member as well. 'HUH?' All of them said in unison. Akashi just look at Kuroko.

"I didn't told them about our bet. Just where you are that all." All the GoM member was looking at both kuroko and Akashi. "If you lost the bet you are going to transfer to my school."

The reaction from the GoM member and Seirin was expected.

"WHAT?"

Riko's screech was easily the loudest, nearly deafening Hyuuga who was right next to her.

"What's the bet?" Midorima ask.

Silence.

"Could you excuse us sempai?" Kuroko ask riko. She simply nod. Kuroko turn to himuro and nod to him to follow along. "lets go outside." She said to all the GoM member. They follow her out.

'_So this is the Generation of Miracles.' _Kagami thought, grinning to himself ferociously. _'They really are amazing! And there are four more guys stronger than him.' _He thought, recalling Kise's words that he is the weakest of the Generation of Miracles. _'I can't help but smile.'_

-outside of the gym-

"So.. Are you going to tell us?" Midorima ask. Kuroko stare at Akashi. Both of thare looks like having a silent argument.

"should I tell you?" Himuro said. "Who are you?" Murasakibara ask.

"Himuro Tatsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya cousin, from America." He smile at them.

"you know about their bet?" Kise ask. "Yes. Tetsuya told me."

"Tatsuya-kun will tell you about that. I need to settle something with Akashi-kun" she said and sent a glare to Akashi. Both of them left the group.

"Well... I guess I should start explaining..."

-Kuroko & Akashi-

"Looks like everyone know about where I am and our bet."

"looks like it."

"Why did you tell them?"

"i didn't want to give them a heart attack when they are having a match with seirin."

Kuroko sigh. "At least you took the honor of telling them."

"Tetsuya. That loud mouth need to be though a lesson. You didn't show them your ability didn't you?"

"...a little..." he nod at her statement.

"He has potential but still weak. He is like Daiki."

"i can't denied the similarities But he hasn't fall yet."

"soon Tetsuya. His ability is going to separate him from the team, like Daiki."

"..." She lower her head unable to retort.

"Your cousin seem interesting. He has talent."

"Tatsuya-kun is good. He will be a good match for all of you." she smile a ghost smile.

"Looks like you are confident about that."

"Yes, I m. Tatsuya-kun play style is similar to Aomine-kun but at the same time is very different." He raise an eyebrow at her statement.

"I will be looking forward to that."

"lets go back to the others" he said to her. Kuroko nod

-GoM & Himuro-

"Aka-chin, Kuro-chin." booth of them just nod

"I guess.. Tatsuya-kun already told all you everything." Kuroko said. All of them just nod.

"Kuroko. You know that you still have to face all of us before facing Akashi right?" She just nod at midorima question

"so.. Kurokocchi... We suggest this... If you lost to any of us... You have to transfer to our school. How's about that?"

"..."

"That is not a bad idea." Akashi said. Kuroko just stare at him.

"Can I suggest something?" Himuro said And everyone just nod except Akashi.

"We win, we stay. We lost, we will choose a another school. How about that?" Everyone stare at him for a moment.

"I agree." Kuroko said 1st.

"Wait. Why 'we'?" Momoi ask. "I m going wherever Tetsuya is going." she just nod.

"I agree as well. As long as is not a no name school like seirin." Midorima said and murasakibara just nod.

"Agree." Momoi and kise said together. all of them turn to Akashi.

"Fine."

-end-

well sorry for the long wait.

Sorry for the error.


End file.
